sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Salamon
Salamon is a Mammal Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the Plott Hound dog breed, though it is also a pun on "Prototype", and whose English name is derived from Terri-Lei O'Malley's pet cat. It is a Holy-species Digimon child characterized by its lop ears. Because it is still very young, it is unable to manifest its holy powers, and isn't even aware of its own mission. For that reason it is naturally insecure, so it can become either good or evil. However, the time will come someday when Salamon, who was born as a Holy-species Digimon, will awaken to its mission as one of the "Virus Busters". Also, Salamon is an experimental Digimon that was created by Digimon researchers, and because it was made to imitate the pets that live with humans, it has an appearance close to that of a real animal. Salamon wears a Holy Ring around its neck. Salamon is partner to the baseball player Jessica "Jess" Carotino. She is the mascot of the Oakland Felines baseball team. She also acts as Jessica's pet dog/cat. Appearance Salamon is a tan dog with floppy ears and four round paws. She has rosy pink cheeks and a holy ring around her neck. She also has big blue eyes. Personality Salamon, unlike most of the teams' digimon, spends most of her time in her champion form, Gatomon. She was first seen as a rogue Gatomon who confided in Jessica in secrecy. She officially became Jessica's partner after everyone's digimon reached champion for the first time. In return, she is the first partner to achieve ultimate. She is close to all of the digimon partners and has a crush on Gabumon. Attacks: *'Puppy Howling': Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. *'Petty Punch': Rapidly punches the opponent. *'Sledge Crash': Rams into foe at full speed. *'Hyper Light' (post crest): Eyes and holy ring glow pink and emits a howling light from her mouth. Only able to activate it after Jessica's Digivice converts back to a cellphone. Other Forms Digi-Egg Salamon's digi-egg is featured in flashbacks since she is never shown hatching from her egg like the other tamers' digimon. It is revealed that her digi-egg was given to her by her mother who is a digimon expert and hatched prior to the pilot. YukimiBotamon is a Slime Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Snow-watching Botamon". She is the baby/fresh form of Salamon and is only seen after de-digivolving from Magnadramon. : Attacks: *'Diamond Dust': Spits out a breath of freezing cold air. Gatomon is an Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from "Gato" (Spanish for cat). She is the champion/adult form of Salamon and is the form she takes the most. She only converts back into Salamon when she is on Earth. Gatomon is one of the few members of the "Holy Beast" group of digimon. : Attacks: *'Lightning Paw/Lightning Claw': Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism': Pulls the opponent's strings with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. Armor Digivolutions In the second arc, the tamers and their digimon receive the digi-eggs from the digimon masters. Gatomon is able to digivolve with them all aside from Destiny. GatoArmor11.jpg|Lilithmon the Queen of Darkness GatoArmor10.jpg|Maildramon, Light of Miracles GatoArmor9.jpg|Opossummon, giver of Kindness GatoArmor8.jpg|Nefertimon the Angel of Light GatoArmor7.jpg|Oryxmon, protector of Hope GatoArmor6.jpg|Tylomon, sea-dweller of Reliability GatoArmor5.jpg|Butterflymon the Fascination of Knowledge GatoArmor4.jpg|Kabukimon the Dance of Sincerity GatoArmor3.jpg|Swanmon the Flight of Love GatoArmor2.jpg|Rabbitmon, hopping Friendship GatoArmor1.jpg|Lynxmon the Roar of Courage